


Back Home

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Background Relationships, Brothers, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John sees his brother off as he heads back to Earth.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #261 "cliché"

“Thank you for showing me this,” said Dave, as he stood in the Atlantis gate room, waiting for them to dial Earth. It would be good to be home again, but he wasn’t sure it would be the same, now that he knew what else was out there.

John nodded. “Yeah, the city is something else.”

“No, not Atlantis,” his brother corrected. “You, your life here. I’m glad you were willing to let me in.”

“I…” said John. “I was so busy trying to get out when we were kids, I didn’t really think about the fact that I was leaving you behind.”

“I wanted to stay,” said Dave. “I wanted the life Dad planned for us. But I hadn’t wanted to lose touch the way we did. I understand why you didn’t want to come back, the way we left things. And I know that Dad’s house, my house now, isn’t your home anymore. But I hope you know you’re always welcome there.”

“I know,” John said, softly. Then he smiled. “You might regret that offer when Rodney finds out about the indoor pool.”

Dave laughed. “I’m willing to take that risk. He seems really good for you, your Rodney.”

He expected his brother to deflect, but John just smiled. “Yeah, he is.”

“You know,” Dave added, “Jeannie said you sent her to tell me about the stargate because we’re going to be family.”

“I haven’t – I mean—”

“Because I think that’s a great idea,” his brother interrupted.

“You do?” John asked.

Dave smiled. “I expect an invitation to the wedding.”

“Wedding?” repeated John.

Ahead of them, the wormhole sprang to life. Dave laughed again and pulled his brother into a hug. “Be safe, John.”

“I’ll keep in touch,” he promised, and Dave could tell he meant it.

THE END


End file.
